H'minesh
The H'minesh are an extinct species of humanoid aliens that once ruled a majority of the galaxy. Physical Description Appearance and Biology The H'minesh appeared similar in size and form to that of humans, though their genetics were vastly different. H'minesh had a natural lifespan of at least 2 thousand years, exceeding that of even the long-lived Protoss. Psionic Ability While the Protoss are the most psionic-sensitive species in the galaxy, the H'minesh were even more so. Many of them had psionic abilities beyond comprehension, and some could even see into the future. However, they could only predict the future based on the current direction of events, which explained why they could not foresee their own destruction when the mobs acted so quickly against them. Government The H'minesh were one of, if not the first, representative democracies in the galaxy. Their election system worked in a manner similar to that of America's Electoral College. Their empire had dominated at least a million worlds, all within a single region of space near the galactic center. The ancient H'minesh Empire was, in actuality, a union of the H'minesh and a few other races. These other species included the Plashelm, Quemt, Skeksis, Guerals, and Allanse, of which all but one are now extinct. Technology In addition to their psionic ability, long lifespans, and functional democracy, the H'minesh were the most advanced species in the galaxy, supposedly having reached a Tier 1 status sometime around 1000 BS. However, they were not a major military power, and had little weapons. The H'minesh built massive cities that rose high above the atmospheres of many planets. They also constructed orbital platforms and space elevators large enough to house billions. When their empire fell during the war, all of their technology was lost or taken by the mobs for experimentation. Relations with other Species As much as they wanted an alliance with other species, they could not tolerate their constant need for warfare. However, if they had survived the war, they probably would have ended up joining the Minecraftian Alliance. The H'minesh Empire included a few other races, in addition to the numerous H'minesh. Of these species, all are extinct, save for one. Potential Survival It is noted that the H'minesh had the technology to create life, being Tier 1. Following the end of the Notch-Herobrine War, multiple new alien species started to appear without known reason. It is possible that some population of H'minesh still lives to this day, secretly creating new species to repopulate the empty regions of the galaxy. History Origins As per their appearance, it is possible that they originated as primates on their homeworld. Some of the rare information gathered indicates that they may have been created by the Old Ones some time during the War in Heaven. Advancement The H'minesh had thrived for millions of years before their ultimate end. Because of this extensive time frame, they became one of the most advanced races in the galaxy. At unknown points, they made peace with multiple alien species, which they later incorporated into their ever-expanding empire. Reaching Tier 1 Presumably around 1000 BS, the H'minesh achieved a tier 1 status after they developed the technology to build planets and create new species. It is believed that they may have had a hand in creating the Tau species. Downfall In the 12th millennium AS, the war had escalated to a galactic scale. The H'minesh chose to avoid the conflict, believing that they might prosper if they remained neutral. However, Herobrine saw their immense numbers as a possible threat, and over the course of a year, the H'minesh race was destroyed, leaving the regions around the galactic center lifeless. Legacy The H'minesh civilization had been completely destroyed, and their ancient technology is all but lost. Very few H'minesh artifacts have ever been recovered after the war, and no living H'minesh can be found. The other alien races that joined the H'minesh went extinct along with their allies, save for one. The Skeksis were the only member race to survive the onslaught. They had changed drastically over the course of their survival, from civilized warrior-diplomats to ravenous slave-drivers, constantly enslaving others. They seem to take interest in enslaving humans, Sangheili, Unggoy, and, in rare cases, Necrons. Following the end of the war, they began building up a small yet powerful empire driven by slavery and lust. The Skeksis also worshiped their very own pantheon of gods, which would later include gods such as Khaine, the Eldar war god, and Slaanesh, the Chaos God of hedonism and excess. One of the Creeperions' final empires, the Last Bastion, capitulated from a planet at the very center of the galaxy. Some of these Creeperions were captured, and whilst interrogated, one said this: "We were lost in the void, when we found it. A gift from the lost gods, those whom the great Taker had destroyed within a year. The gift took us to the home of the gods, and we made it ours." Judging by this, it is possible that the capital world of the Bastion was in fact the H'minesh planet of origin, though this cannot be confirmed. Category:Species Category:Union Canon